Polivorouks
Alliance - Greed "Clipped your wings fairy." -Endulegrin Taunt "I'll turn your hide into my cape" - Polivorouk taunt "I will see the last Polivorouk buried beneath beneath the earth before the end of my reign." -Tenek losing influence to the false kings. Creation Polivorouks were a form of evolved pig that had adapted into their environment by eventually mimicking the movements of humans. They always wear thick woolen clothing even in warm weather to combat the rapid heat loss in contrast to humans. They act as the main antagonists before the Reign of the False Kings. Where their numbers are severely diminished from the result of genocide. Emergence Polivorouks were once treated no differently from humans, who were entirely indistinguishable. It was only after their accumulation of wealth that humans started discriminating against them and caused them to change in appearance. Many have cheated there ways into wealth while others obtained it through violence. No matter what means, it is understood that they would do anything to seize wealth leading to conflicts between them and humans. Gold Polivorouks were responsible for establishing gold as a form of currency. Through duplicitous means they became one of the richest races in the otherworld eventually driving the rest of the people into poverty. Flame Charers Certain Polivorouks are able to set their skin aflame using their sebum and skins as a reactant under extreme pressure. Badly hurting themselves in the process but acting as a dangerous weapon to stop anyone from getting close; Its usage in war is severely inhibited by the pain factor in the effort to keep the flame burning. But is widely used to signal long range coalition attacks and assemblies. Character Polivorouks are seen as unfirm and flabby and have deformoties ranging from disproportionate ears, lips, and noses. They are often regarded as unkept but are fairly clean. They are often plagued with multiple genetic disorders and often die from sickness before reaching elder. As Lacher quotes that are violently brought into this world and violently leave it. Many have chosen suicide over suffering, as they believe it is better than spending there remaining years with disease and ailment. Skills and Abilities Polivorouks are difficult to kill with a sword due to their skill in swordsmanship and parrying. They rely on mainly bronze and wooden swords as the smell of iron often sickens them to the point of convulsion and death. Pure iron that comes into contact with their flesh leave festering wounds that do not heal. This is likely due to the fact that as pigs, they are still able to recall being killed with the same weapons. Polivorouks are either slim or morbid with very few in-between. Half - Breeds Pounders Pounders are a variant of Polivorouks, a crossbreed from the Stompers who lost it's homogeneous male counterpart from a lethal disease: causing their males to couple among themselves. Which eventually led to its complete extinction. However this was later proven false by Tenek, the male population had died out when the females in their group were deemed to lack any attractiveness. As thus, all Pounder's still living and still residing are seen as female and have been described as having a round and smooth body, that while un - firm is still rigid. Pounders are described as incredibly large and can occupy as much space as 10 normal men. However their most astonishing feature is their weight that they use to send powerful shockwaves under the ground. Knocking entire regiments into disarray and on the floor. Leaving them prone to be trampled upon in battle or crushed through the Pounder's massive girth. Upon dying, the pounder's body is said to spill forth and will crush anyone caught under them to death if it lands on top of them. Which are only conceived only brought after the stomach is full to bursting and ruptures. Killing it and leaving behind a means of food for the infants, who begin consuming the remains shortly afterwards. Unlike the characteristics of other Polivorouks it is common for multiple pigmen to impregnate it. And is uncommon to see it worshipped as a smaller diety More affluent and powerful kings can keep them as pets by aborting its young and using an Obculous to enrage it. Directing it's affection into the safety into protecting them instead. Their strength is said to be massive, and can be increased substantially when it is starved or beaten. Killing their victims by grounding them into the floor until only dust remains. Many went in the service of Akus during his Final Stand. Knowing full well the death of every Polivorouk would mean their end as well if they could no longer populate. Halfbreed It is possible for a human and a Polivorouk to produce offspring, they are however unable to reproduce making them a doomed species. Polivorouks born in this manner look entirely human but possess most of their characteristics. Notable Polivorouks include Krutpin and his sister. Known Polivorouk Extermination Methods Under Tene